Nightmare
by ReallyCoolandHotDork
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has the same nightmare atleast once a week. What will happen when it almost becomes too much? [Oneshot][Royai]


**Hello everybody! This is just one of those random stories...but I guess it turned out okay! Please review...unless you don't like it, then please don't...I kinda don't like flames. sorry! Well, here it goes!**

**DUNDUNDUN!!!**

**Disclaimer: Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...if I owned FMA, I'd definitely NOT be writing fanfics!**

* * *

** Nightmare**

There it was again. The feel of the heat on her soft skin, the disgusting smell of burning hair and flesh, the sound of the screams that could be heard for miles. And finally, the scene before her. The sight of her Colonel's face like she had never experienced it before. It was so full of hate, fear, and worst of all, pain.

Riza Hawkeye had this nightmare at least once a week. Most of the time more than that. It was always about the same thing, her Colonel some how being burned to death. The blonde woman had no clue as to why she had this reoccurring nightmare. She knew Roy Mustang was way too talented to burn himself. And she knew he would never be in that position unless she was dead, because she would protect him until one of them died. And if it were her that went first, it would most likely have been a result from trying to save him.

She shot straight up in her bed, hyperventilating. Riza was sweating and crying. She took several slow, easy breaths to regulate her breathing and to try and stop the hot tears from getting out of control. She knew if she really ever saw that scene, she would surely die herself.

After another minute of deep breaths, she looked down to see Black Hayate staring at her, confused. The lieutenant stretched her hand down to the top of his head and rubbed it gently.

She finally dozed off after an hour of trying to keep control of her emotions and petting Black Hayate.

------------

When Roy Mustang walked into his office the next morning, one look at his subordinate told him that something wasn't right. She looked up from her paperwork to meet his gaze. Noticing the concern in his eyes she gave him a weak smile, trying to convince her superior that she was fine. But the look in her deep brown eyes told him that she was lying; there was pure fear in her eyes. She was looking at him like this was the last time she was ever going to see him. Roy was worried and disbelieving. Noticing Roy's disbelief, Riza quickly returned her attention to her paperwork.

Roy walked the rest of the way to his desk. Sitting down he stared at his own paperwork. He was shocked to see less than normal, but he figured he might as well do some of it as to not upset his friend anymore than she obviously already was.

He quickly signed about fifteen papers, not really even paying any attention to what they contained. As he began to read over his sixteenth document, he heard a fake coughing sound coming from the desk on the other side of him.

Roy looked over to see Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc staring at him. Havoc, seeing that his distraction had worked, looked at Roy and made a motion with his arms telling the colonel to look at Riza while mouthing the words 'What's wrong?" Roy glance at his subordinate to see a single tear in her eye and one falling down her face. Roy turned back to Havoc shrugging.

"Colonel, second lieutenant, get back to work this instant." Both men quickly snapped to attention and started scribbling on the papers before them.

-------------

About half an hour later, Roy chanced another look at Riza. She sat in her chair, the same look on her face and another tear. He couldn't stand it anymore, but he wasn't sure if he should interrupt or not. He decided to take the chance. As calmly and smoothly as he could, he asked, "Lieutenant? Are you doing all right over there? Need any help?"

Riza mumbled something about 'nosey devil.' He grinned slightly, but wiped it away before she looked up. "Yes, sir. I'm just a little tired. Didn't sleep all too well last night." With that she began to scribble again.

----------

Several hours later, Riza was finally walking to lunch. She wasn't walking with her back straight like usual and her stomach was growling. It was after three in the afternoon and she hadn't eaten. But she didn't care; she was too busy worrying. She knew that he sensed her bad mood. She guessed that was why he had kept staring at her. _What if my dreams are predicting the future? What would I do if that really happened and I lived? Would I be too sad to go on? Would I cry myself to sleep? Would I even try to kill myself?_

Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, an arm pulled her into a dimly lit room. She immediately started to reach for her gun, but stopped when she saw who it was that had grabbed her. It was Roy. He stared down into her bloodshot eyes. His concern was written everywhere on his face. She quickly started to protest, but was stopped by an index finger over her lips.

Roy began to talk. "What exactly is wrong with you Hawkeye? I order you to tell me. Right now."

Dang, he had gotten smart and ordered her to tell. But no worries, she would just keep a stern face and tell him she couldn't sleep. But as soon as he removed his fingers and she looked into his onyx eyes, she knew she couldn't lie to him, brown eyes always reveal a person's exact emotions.

"Sir, I have been having nightmares lately. I'd rather not have to explain them; it would be too hard. But know that I am fine." She turned to leave, but he was too much stronger than she was. He asked her again to explain. He knew it would hurt her, but he wanted to help.

"Well, um... they're about you... about you..." She choked up, not able to hold in that one tear. As it rolled down her face she finally finished. "Leaving me, sir."

Roy was surprised. She was afraid of something? And that one thing just happened to be about...him. The black haired man was somewhat touched that she actually cared, but still upset because she was hurting.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. Afraid that she wouldn't except anything more, he wrapped her in a tight hug and told her that he would stay with her no matter what.

She hugged him back and started crying. This was hard. She was so upset, but she still didn't want him to worry about her. Riza worried enough for the both of them.

"Would you like to go out to lunch, Hawkeye?" She smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice, sir."

Roy pushed the door open and walked with her beside him down the hall, and out the door. Just this once, Roy and Riza silently agreed to enjoy their time together. For both of them felt that the other was all they had.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you liked it...sorry if ya didn't! Please review!!**

**.. ( I love kitties!!!)**


End file.
